Heretofore, pneumatic tires (hereinafter, referred to as tires) to be put on a vehicle have employed various methods for suppressing a temperature rise in the tires during driving of the vehicle. A temperature rise is remarkable in heavy duty tires put on trucks, buses, construction vehicles and the like, in particular.
To address this, there has been known a tire provided with a large number of fin-like projections on a side wall section of the tire (for example, Patent Literature 1). In such a tire, the fin-like projections generate turbulent flows in air flows passing over the surface of the side wall section when the tire is rolling on a road, and heat dissipation from the tire is encouraged by the turbulent flows. Thus, a temperature rise in the side wall section is suppressed.
The aforementioned conventional tire, however, has the following point to be improved. Specifically, provided with the projections on the side wall section, the conventional tire produces the effect of suppressing a temperature rise in the side wall section. However, the conventional tire cannot suppress a temperature rise in the tread section, and is expected to be improved to address such problem.